Beautiful blood - SasoSaku
by TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998
Summary: Sequel to BEAUTIFUL BLOOD. Chapter one: A little look into Sakura and Sasori's friendship before it all changed. Chapter two: a one-shot about Sasori's life after Sakura's death.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful blood**

Paring: Sakura x Sasori

One-shot

 **Disclaimer:** I do, sadly not, own Naruto

* * *

A short look at Sasori & Sakura's friendship before everything changed between them.

* * *

Sasori entered the classroom to find the pink-haired girl already sitting there.

 _Sakura Haruno._

Sasori had been tutoring her in a few subjects since the beginning of the year. Contrary to everyone's belief, Sakura was not perfect, and she too struggled with a couple of subjects, namely math and history.

She wasn't hopeless at the subjects, but she wanted top-grades, so she had gone to Sasori for some tutoring sessions.

So here they were, in the same empty classroom they met in every Friday after school.

Dropping his backpack down onto the floor, he threw himself into one of the chairs.

"Good day, Sasori" She greeted him with her usual smile and bright shiny eyes.

Instead of answering her, he let his eyes wander over her small frame. She looked absolutely delicious, as always.

She was starring at him with her large innocent eyes again. For a short moment, he imagined how it would be to have those eyes looking at him, as they would be filled with passion and he -

Before his fantasies could evolve, he was brought back into reality by a quiet cough.

He looked at the girl in front of him and fought down a blush.

"Well, should we get started?"

* * *

Sasori had for a long time had a crush on the pink-haired girl. Right from the first day he saw her.

She was perfect in his eyes.

Pale, flawless skin, sparkling emerald eyes, soft pink hair and the most stunning figure he had ever seen.

True beauty was in his eyes eternal, and so was Sakura in a way. He could never imagine her getting old and she would forever stay perfect to him.

She was the only one Sasori could imagine spending the rest of his life with.

* * *

He noticed with displeasure that she almost didn't have any trouble with her homework lately, and to be honest, it scared him – what if she reached a point where she didn't need his help anymore, how should he get to talk to her then? That couldn't happen!

So he started explaining things to her in complicated ways, hoping she would have trouble understanding it. Instead of being patient with her when she didn't understand something right away, like he usually did, he started lashing out on her, yelling at her, telling her how stupid and useless she was, because if he could make her need him, he would never have to part from her.

But the downside of his plan was, that either she would come to hate him, or she would never see him as anything else than a friend and tutor.

He didn't want to just be her tutor; he wanted to be something more.

* * *

"Sakura? Are you even listening to me?"

He had just explained something to her, and she just sat there, staring out of the window. Had she not been listening to him? Didn't she feel that she _needed_ his help anymore?

Something was different about her today. She seemed… _sad._ He just didn't know what, though he had seen her run into the school with such a rush earlier, that she didn't even notice him.

Sasori frowned; her attention was elsewhere when he wanted it to be on him.

"You're such a brat. You can't even do one little thing right. Can you? I can't believe I wasted my time with you" His harsh words seemed to bring her attention back to him, quite pleased with his achievement, he looked at her face. Her _tear_ stained face.

Tears were practically running down her cheeks like small rivers.

"I'm sorry, Sasori. I understand I am a total waste of time. I won't be needing your help anymore" With that statement, she stood up from the table and ran out of the door. Just seconds too late, Sasori came to his senses, and ran after her.

"WAIT! Sakura! Stop running" He yelled as he followed the pinkette, but she never stopped running, she didn't even slow down.

' _Oh god'_ What had he done? This wasn't supposed to happen.

His words were supposed to keep her with him, make her feel that she needed him, not scare her away. What had happened to her today since she reacted that way?

* * *

As he watched her disappear into the distance, Sasori stopped running.  
He would just explain everything to her when he saw her again.

Of course, Sasori had no chance of knowing, that the next time he saw her, it would be too late.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! The following SasoSaku one-shot will be up later this week! :)**

 **I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes there may be...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful blood**

Paring: Sakura x Sasori

One-shot

 **Disclaimer:** I do, sadly not, own Naruto

* * *

A little one-shot about Sasori's life after Sakura's death

* * *

He walked by _that,_ or as he liked to call it; _theirs,_ classroom earlier today.

He had been avoiding that classroom ever since _she_ died.

Sasori had never believed in ghosts or anything supernatural, but he found himself believing that her spirit would haunt him for the rest of his life if he ever sat foot inside of _that_ room again.

So he kept away from there.

* * *

He hadn't been the same since the day she died…

It was as if he had fallen into a deep hole, and he had no idea of how he was supposed to get out of it.

' _I deserve this'_ He thought as he walked on the sidewalk, rain pouring down.

For a second, he imagined it was her tears falling down on him.

How many times had he made her cry, without even knowing it?

How many times had he hurt her and not even known it?

He blamed himself for her death.

He surely made her feel like crap with all his insults and such.

He was so determined to make her stay with him, that he hurt her. Why could he not just have told her about his feelings for her while he had the chance? Why did he have to ruin everything, and when he finally would try to make it right, it would be too late?

Walking through the gates surrounding the graveyard, he remembered _that day_.

* * *

 _He had come to her house, wanting to apologize for his rude behaviour, when he noticed the amount of males standing at her front door._

 _He noticed both of his friends; Deidara and Itachi were there. Frowning, he went up to them, and promptly asked what the hell they were doing there._

 _Apparently they had come to apologize to Sakura, just like he had._

 _He frowned as more males arrived at her house._

 _Why were they all there?_

And why was she not opening that damned door? She had to be home, the lights were on in almost every single room.

 _Finally the blond idiot, no not Deidara, the other one, had picked the lock._

 _When they got inside, he had noticed how quiet there was, but then he had heard the soft sobs._

 _It made his heart ache, hearing her cry like that._

 _They had gone upstairs. Naruto, and Sasuke, who often had been at her house, led the way._

 _The door to her room had not been locked; but it was definitely blocked by something._

 _He listened as her sobs grew louder and louder._

 _It felt like someone was twisting a thousand knifes in his stomach._

 _Then, the most pained sound he had ever heard came from within her room._

 _With one last push, all their strength combined, the door opened._

 _When he had entered the room, the sight before him was horrifying._

 _She laid there, on the floor, blood purring from her wrists and stomach._

 _He had run forward, wanting to snatch her into his arms, but Itachi beat him to it. So instead, he settled with stroking her hair._

 _She was dying - it was easy to tell. She had lost too much blood already._

 _And he could only sit there, watching the light leave her eyes as she took her last breath._

* * *

He was sure that it wasn't healthy for him to keep replaying that day over and over again in his mind.

Some would tell him that he should move on, that she surely couldn't mean so much to him.

But they were wrong, all of them.

She meant more to him than they would ever know.

And the saddest thing was, he didn't even want to move on and forget her.

He was positive; she was his one and only.

* * *

 **(Sasori POW)**

I arrived at her grave.

I had made it a habit to visit her at least four times every week.

There were fresh flowers at her grave, someone else than I must have been here lately.

I never bought her flowers.

It just didn't seem right to leave something that would die just like she did, and rotten away with time.

No, I bought her dolls. Wooden dolls that I had made myself. Because in my eyes; she would always be a doll, no matter what. So every month, I would have made a new doll to her.

Only this time, I had bought something else than a doll.

I had been working on this for a long time.

A wooden ring.

I might sound simple and primitive, and maybe it was, but I had done my best to make it look good.

I had used only the best wood I could get, I had glued crystal-pearls on it, and I had even engraved our names inside the ring.

Because as I said, she was the only one I could ever imagine getting married to, and she _was_ my one and only.

* * *

 **Here it is! I hope you guys liked it!**

 **I sincerely apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes!**

 **Review please? :D**


End file.
